


Flying High

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First flight for the green and her rider</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thistlerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/gifts).



Spring had come, and true to Zulaya's predictions, Morath had been deemed of size enough to begin flying. Debera had fitted her, and worked the oils into the harness, time and again, with padding around the girth straps that were buckled to allow for continued growth.

Now, they stood together, nervousness and anxiety intermingled from rider to dragon before Debera put action into place, mounting her dragon. Morath waited for the firmly settled feel of of her rider, then sprang forth in one mighty heave. All thought of fear and nervousness evaporated in that moment, as rider and dragon shared one feeling. Freedom, such as they had never known, was fully theirs.

 _None can hold us, ever!_

Whose thought it was did not matter; they flew on the air and in their hearts as one.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Blue rider's Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252259) by [GinnyStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyStar/pseuds/GinnyStar)




End file.
